1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input apparatus that moves a cursor or a pointer displayed on a display device to any position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a coordinate inputting device having an origin return means (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 08-185257). In the coordinate inputting device, a first permanent magnet 3 is fixed to a resin-molded button 1, and a second permanent magnet 6 is fixed to a printed wired board 7. Two or more spheres 4 intervene between the first permanent magnet 3 and the second permanent magnet 6.
Conventionally, there has been known an input apparatus (i.e., a pointing device) that returns an operating element to a former position by using a coil spring (See Japanese Patent Publication No. 11-353109).
However, in the conventional techniques, it is possible to return the operating element to an origin, but the operating element cannot be fixed at a maximum displacement position.
Therefore, when a user moves a pointer or a cursor to any position, the user must continue the operation of the operating element until the pointer or the cursor moves to a desired position.